


Tiny Treats 7

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, M/M, Multi, cross-faction, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stocking stuffers for the 2012 round at fandom stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental_zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/gifts).



Skyfire knew it was technically treason, but when he found a method of easily distilling pure energon from solar power, he had to send the schematics to Starscream.

 

It had been odd, at first, to interact with a mech larger than himself that wasn't Optimus. But as Skyfire's hands wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss, Silverbolt couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

 

Soundwave arched beneath Megatron's touch, choking back a groan before he could make any sounds that would attract the attentions of his symbiotes.

 

They were partners for so long before they became intimate, that when Red Alert finally kissed him, Inferno didn't realize how things had changed right away.

 

Jazz attempted to court Prowl for vorns, but the tactician didn't seriously consider him until the saboteur soundly defeated him in his favorite strategy game.

 

Springer liked Arcee well enough when she joined their unit, but he fell in love when she came back from battle streaked with laser scoring and carrying Kup over one shoulder.

 

"Oh Primus," Hot Rod dropped his head against Springer's shoulder at the intensity of sensation as Arcee slid her fingers into the red mech's valve alongside the triple changer's spike.

 

Shockwave grinned as Longarm laid Blurr back on the desk and spread the small mech's legs. He hated the Autobots passionately, but he would miss this mech when everything was over.

 

Breakdown gasped as Knock Out slid his talons into his valve, and did his best not to overload immediately and ruin the medic's fun.


End file.
